Colin the Ghost
by Aya-DeWinter
Summary: Haunted by a ghost and no one believes Rose. *Warning I swear a little (twice if that)*


At a female healer equivalent of a shrink's office. She is pretty and has the straightest teeth in the world. I can see why Scor chose her.

"So what seems to be the problem Rose?"

"I have a ghost that haunts me but Scor doesn't think he is real."

"So who is he?"

"His name is Colin."

* * *

><p>People think I'm mad, and it could be that I am but I swear, hand on heart that I am haunted. I picked him up when I was at Hogwarts. Scor started with I was overstressed. Then he thought I was keeping up the delusion. Now it's gone on for too long and he has started booking appointments with different healers at St Mungo's.<p>

Scor loves me but the ghost thing is driving a wedge between us. I can't I blame him for it but I am just over his negative attitude. I can't recall a time that I couldn't see spirits, and not just the obvious ones. Colin said that I was the first to see him since his death. But to have him (Scor not Colin) tell me that I must have a medical condition or I'm insane is irritating. I get that all the time from dad and he has had to put up with it longer. A while back mum just seemed to accept that it was never going to be something I would grow out of.

* * *

><p>"How has Colin been a ghost?" said the balding muggle neurologist. Scor is trying everything if he is making me see a muggle doc.<p>

"Close to three decades."

"How much of your life does he impact?"

"Depends on how much I pay attention to him."

"How's work?"

* * *

><p>Work was another issue with an invisible ghost. I work at the department of improper use of magic at the ministry. I only recently started so I'm still fairly low level so if the docs and the shrinks deem me unwell, it won't impact anything major. The only downside that I work at a desk in a big room with other people. So I can't talk to Colin, and he gets bored easily. He creates a lot of havoc if he isn't entertained.<p>

I can't say that I find the work amusing either. Magic the details on to the report, sign it and attach it to an owl to deliver – and that was when there was offences. When there wasn't we were given cold cases to pour over to re-examine to see if there was anything others had over looked. When I say cold cases I mean these are like frozen. These all happened when the statute of secrecy was first introduced. There is no one left alive to prosecute.

Colin, to amuse himself, plays jokes on people, shifting coffee mugs, swapping reports with other reports. He did find it amusing to sing for a while. I didn't mind that, but when he started singing "Hungry like the wolf" by Duran Duran for a week non-stop whilst I was at work. No matter how much begging and bribing and pleading I did, he knew he had the upper hand.

* * *

><p>"Be gone ye foul spirit leave and let the lord cleanse this girl!" A priest? Scor is just scraping the bottom of the idea barrel.<p>

"Hey, Rose, is Colin gone?"Scor asked me. I made eye contact with Colin in the corner.

"Nope." I replied. The priest for some reason kept splashing the air next to me with holy water, like Colin was standing there. Colin had been standing in the corner since the priest walked in. He hasn't warped, twisted or contorted since the priest began his chant.

I did try to tell him that he should try aiming for the corner but he shushed me and told me to sit still.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Colin huffed from the corner. "You are. Don't deny it. I can tell you think this is fucking hilarious. Well I don't. Your boyfriend is trying to get rid of me."

"Yeah but he is failing." I said with a smile. Both the priest and Scor shushed me.

* * *

><p>That muggle neurologist sent me to get several hundred tests done. Well may be not, but it sure did feel like it.<p>

"I have your results."

"…and they are all normal and fabulous." I finished. I received a stern look from the doc.

"You have something known as Focal epilepsy. It means that you're having seizures in your temporal lobe. Normally the hallucinations are only there for a moment before disappearing but along with other symptoms but that….." Blah blah blah. Is he telling me I don't know what's real anymore? I have always been able to see ghosts.

* * *

><p>I took my medication. It made me feel sick and dizzy that I regularly took sick days. Before this, I never took a single sick day. Colin hadn't gone anywhere but somehow he was feeling the effects from the medication as well.<p>

I couldn't stop taking the medication as Scor had moved in to look after me whilst I "adjust to the medication". I felt trapped and annoyed and regularly I took it out on Scor. I flat out refused the medication a few times but I caught Scor crushing it up and putting it in my food.

I had to do it. I ended it with Scor. I still love him but enough is enough. I am an adult who is capable of deciding what to do with her own body and health. I just couldn't take any more medication. Medication for epilepsy, the nausea tablets for the nausea from the epilepsy tablets, and tablets to protect my stomach lining from the nausea tablets. All for a condition they didn't help. Colin never left the entire time I was on those tablets. If Scor couldn't accept it then he needed to go.

* * *

><p>AN: Written for QL chaser 2 improper use of magic office. prompts are: ghost, hungry like the wolf by duran duran.


End file.
